metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements
Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements was a mission conducted by the private military group Militaires Sans Frontières early in 1975, at the backing of the United States military's Joint Chiefs of Staff. Prelude The Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCF), consisting of chiefs representing the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marine Corps branches of the United States Armed Forces, acted as the highest authority in the U.S. Military, and as such took orders from the Secretary of Defense and the Pentagon. A MAGTF (Marine Air-Ground Task Force) heliborne assault, consisting of helicopters being utilized to drop troops at a location, as it was viewed to be a sufficient way to suppress insurgencies and conducting raids, was ordered on a prison facility in Cuba by the JCF. After receiving proof that the base became a black-site, the JCF ordered for a MAGTF to descend on the base, after several Pentagon undercover agents at the base were captured by the base's personnel. The government unofficially agreed to the JCF's plan, as the alternative was to face a diplomacy disaster should the interrogation and kidnappings be exposed.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: The information we previously obtained confirmed that the base is now a black site. Prisoners are being renditioned there only to face “interrogation” with no end… The Pentagon sent several undercover agents to the base, but they’ve lost contact with every one of them.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: Boss. The problem doesn’t stop at the torture facilities. The abductions on foreign soil are a violation of national sovereignty, and if that gets out, they’re looking at major diplomatic headaches. That’s why the government has given its unofficial consent to the JCS’s plan and this suppression op is going ahead. Kazuhira Miller, the deputy commander for MSF, also secretly dispatched an Intel Team agent to the base, as he suspected Cipher's involvement in the creation of the black site and thought doing so would get them one step ahead of Cipher. However, it instead resulted in the agent's capture and imprisonment. Miller later admitted this to Big Boss and apologized for it, requesting that he save the agent if he's still alive. Unknown to either MSF or the JCS, the MAGTF operation had in fact already been leaked to the brass at the base, resulting in them evacuating long beforehand with the only people remaining on the base being the Marines kept in the dark and the enemy combatants, most likely to wipe them out with an impending bombing raid.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Prisoner 12282: Boss… I never expected you would come… This place is full of “enemy combatants” renditioned from all over the world. But I couldn’t believe how many groups were asking the questions. They gotta have some kind of secret agreement. At a guess, I’d say there were MI6, BND, ISI… I even heard one guy speaking Russian. Yeah, they’re making deals with the East too. Local agencies will snatch dissidents who’ve defected to the West and then send ‘em back across the Iron Curtain… after a stopover here. They’re dealing in “leverage” on foreign administrations. Backdoor money. Scandals. Financial fraud. By sharing information that governments want to sweep under the rug, they gain leniency for their agencies. They’re trying to create some kind of HUMINT network without borders. Sorry, that’s all I know. Can't believe I got captured... I should have known I wasn't up to your standard... The torture was... was beyond anything I ever imagined. They were breaking guys left and right... I came pretty close too. But don't worry, Boss. I didn't tell them a thing. But... just one time... I was questioned by this other guy. He was different from the rest. I'll never forget him... or what he said. It cut right into me. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Pain gets the better of us all." "Let the words comfort you." "Now what did your boss tell you?" I nearly talked. This guy was so... so weird. I know I saw his face. I just... I can't remember it... The administration here knew about the operation. There was a leak. The brass are long gone. All that's left are the grunts kept out of the loop and us "enemy combatants"... Dunno why they left witnesses like us here alive. Mind if we stop a minute, Boss? I gotta rest. Let's get outta here. I wanna go home. Our home... Mission On January 9, 1975 at 7:01, the MSF was hired by the JCS to take out several anti-aircraft emplacements across one of their bases to ensure that their MAGTF succeeded. The government unofficially agreed to their involvement, due to the alternative of a diplomacy disaster. Only three turrets being sabotaged would be considered enough to ensure the MAGTF had little problems. Once the base's defenses were down, the MAGTF would begin their assault. Big Boss arrived at the base, and proceeded to sabotage them. As the MAGTF were not made aware of MSF's presence at the base, Big Boss also needed to exfiltrate before the task force arrived. Unfortunately, he only managed to rig one of the AA turrets at the base before the MAGTF's amphibious assault carrier had been discovered prematurely. This forced Big Boss to act fast in destroying the AA turrets due to the base being put on high alert. Big Boss also rescued several missing Pentagon undercover agents and an MSF member that got captured who proceeded to relay everything he had uncovered as a result of his imprisonment. After successfully destroying the targets, Miller detected an APC with a cannon with enough firepower to threaten the MAGTF's landing force, resulting in Big Boss finding the one remaining AA Turret and using it to destroy the APC. Big Boss then prepared to go to the landing zone. However, Miller then called in with an unexpected development: Two unidentified airborne vehicles (most likely attack aircraft due to their speed exceeding the 500 mark) had been detected via radar heading for Big Boss's position, with an ETA of three minutes. Miller, although not knowledgeable of the fighter crafts' arrival, was disturbed by the timing. Big Boss then had to rush to the LZ, avoding the landmines littering the shore that were placed to prevent escape. Miller also reported in that the MAGTF had been shot down by the aircraft, meaning they were hostile. Big Boss eventually made it to the LZ and extracted himself and the prisoners from the area. They then left, although not before they witnessed the two aircraft that Miller warned about earlier doing a bombing run on the base, obliterating it. Aftermath Despite the unexpected end to the mission, MSF still fulfilled their end of the bargain. In the debriefing, Miller revealed that, although it was still unknown who sent the aircraft to bomb the base, the aircraft's make were definitely of Western origin. Any evidence of what was going on there was reduced to ashes, alongside the "enemy combatants". He noted that, upon close examination, someone in America didn't want the black site discovered, everything went exactly as had been planned, and that Washington gave tacit approval of the setting up of the black site with things moving ahead due to halting terrorism being its top priority. This caused Miller and MSF to suspect that Cipher was the unknown person involved in the setting up of the black site and possibly the destruction of the facility as well. Presumably, the base was rebuilt afterwards. Notes and references Category:Events